Hetaoni: Wake me up inside
by heartpheonix950
Summary: This is a songfic for hetaoni. Wake me up Inside by Evanescence honestly was the perfect song for hetaoni. Anyway R


READ!

Ok so lots of people are all mad that I put the title as wake me up inside but the songs name is bring me to life. I'm sorry I was told that it could be either. I didn't mean to upset anyone so just pretend it's says bring me to life cause I really lazy.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own HetaOni, Bring Me to Life, or Hetalia

* * *

_How can you see into my eyes_

_like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul  
my spirits sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home _

I have to tell them but, I can't they'll be mad they'll hate me. They are starting to realize something is wrong with me... What does it matter they are all gonna die again anyway I'm alone, aren't I? It hurts to be alone it's not fair. I want to go home, but right now, right here I can't... We can't.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
_

I walk in China is crying, wait why is he crying? Is he hurt? "China what's wrong? What happened?" I asked worried.

"J-Japan," He whispered 'Oh no,' I think, 'Japan is dead. I couldn't save japan, I have to go back now,' I start to run, 'I have to find the clock.'

"Italy!" Germany yells taking me out a my daze for a moment, taking me out of the dark. I see China again looking at me with puffy red eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said and run. They were calling me, but I don't turn back. 'Where is it?' I thought. I've been looking for what seemed like an eternity but I can't find it. I can hear someone coming, it's that monster.

It grabbed me.

I had to fight it.

I won.

I'm hurt.

I keep on going. 'I must go back'

_Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life _

'Japan is gone. Who is next? I must find the clock how many times had it been? 5 right no 7 or was it 11, I can't remember anymore they probably are being killed by that thing right now. I just left them I'm so stupid. More and more mistakes.'

_Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
bring me to life  
Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling_

_only you are the life among the dead _

I can't find the clock, but I find my friends I was right it attacked them, luckily America, Prussia and Germany are alive, the rest are... dead.

"Italy run!" America yells as he takes a hard blow to the stomach.

"America!" I scream. He is dead, it's my fault.

"Vest this is bad," Prussia says.

"Italy get out of here," Germany screams. All I can do is watch.

Prussia takes a hit, "ITA GET OUT!"

I run I have to find the clock and go back. I still couldn't find it but I found Japan's body so I bring it back to the rest. Now we are all together. I don't know when I started crying but I realize my face was drenched with my tears. I'm alone no one else is alive. Again I'm alone.

_All this sight I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
_

"There the clock finally," I whispered, "go back, please go back," I'm in the meeting hall me, my book and it all starts over again they all die. Over and over and over.

_without a thought,  
without a voice,  
without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life _

He is coming soon, I stand by the door without a second thought I try to thank them, but no words come out 'I don't want to die here we're so close, but this time I'll have to let them escape' Japan notices my lips moving and he read the 7 simply word 'Good bye. Thank you, get out safely.'

"Italy?" He asked. It banged on the door trying to open it.

"Italy get away from the door!" Canada said.

"Good bye thank you get out safely" I yell to my friends. Russia was about to pull away from the door then it opened I smiled, "Run."

_(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)_

I hope they get out safely from the nightmare I could never escape. I know they won't make mistakes like me. I hope I can see them in a better life till then thank you for everything my friends.


End file.
